User blog:Theonesuperx/The History and Present of Brutal Mario
Ok,Ladies and Gentlemen. It is 2015 now..Now Behold, the History of Brutal Mario.. Lets watch this history of amazing envovling ASM to horrble hoaxing... : ) 'Releases and the year it started:' Brutal Mario Started in 2005, I believe. But the first demo we known was release in 2008.. That was demo 7 Carol was active on SMWC, and with his Gmail. He also made a Addmusic, and Overworld sprite tool..Later on he made Chaap Demo (7.5) was released in 2009...I may be wrong(please correct me if I am.. This was the last big demo and is my favrite demo.. It starts you off in the special world, have wonderful custom music, and the level design have improve in the speical world.. After Cheap Demo, the "Broken Era" has begun.. And by that, I mean all demos after Cheap Demo are broken in some way. You can only play one level and the levels are buggy.. The demo after Cheap Demo was the famouse Final Fanasty boss demo..It was really just a boss demo. (It was relase the same year as Cheap Demo) After that, the famouse Seven Hero Demo was release. This include a huge long castle level and many bosses..Same year as Cheap Demo and the FF boss demo. Now after that, We were left in the dark.. Carol became inactive for a long time. And we fans just played around in Brutal Mario via Lunar Magic or just playing. But one year, I saw that Carol was online. The year was 2012.. I ask him some things and here.. Carol's plans for future Brutal Mario >http://puu.sh/g7lgR/35d3d3dd01.png Me getting the Demo only 1 > http://puu.sh/g7liC/2bbe3a5ff1.png Brutal Mario's Progress >http://puu.sh/g7ls5/896d15de96.png Yes, screenshots. Now, all the demos in order: 2005 0 Demo 5 (Not the fake one) - ???? 2006 - Demo 6 - The earliest know demo, worlds 1 - 6 are completed and World 7 ends at the to be continued castle. 2006 - Demo 6.5 - More levels are added and some of the are replaced, scrapped or placed somewhere else. 2007 - Demo 7 - Worlds 1 - 7 are completed, Bowser's Valley is mostly complete and some levels are replaced. 2008 - Demo 7.5 - Custom music is added, the Star Road is almost completed, the Special Zone only has one level remaining. More levels are added, some early levels are replaced, Mirage Palace is added and Bowser Keep is halfway finished. 2008 - Overworld Demo - A new Overworld is added with graphics from Akumajou Dracula XX, Chrono Trigger, Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong Country 2, Donkey Kong Country 3, Kirby The Amazing Mirror,Romancing SaGa 3, Seiken Densetu 3, Custom Drawn and maybe others. 2008 - FF6 Demo - New level from Chrono Trigger, where you shoot Bullet Bills until you reach the ship and fight two bosses from FF5, and Bowser's Castle's fire section is almost finished. 2008 - 7hero Demo - Bowser's Castle is finished, a new boss, the Seven Koopalings, is finished, but a little buggy. The new Bowser battle is finished and World 8 is complete. 2009 - Final Boss Demo - Seven Koopalings boss is completely finished. 2012 - demoOnly1 - Athletic Special is added, a new Lemmy boss added. The Special Zone is complete and english is added. Information from Demos page 'The Year We were all Fooled.' Now I think the year was 2014.. When I visit SMWC on 2014, I was very excited.. I saw a W.I.P thread for Brutal Mario.. I was very excited... Carol was active...New screenshots of his hacts, and we were going to be kept, updated... And better yet, Carol wanted to help on a other hack too. But this is when it alll goes to Hell... Yeah......This is when Brutal Mario goes to it dark years...Everything I talking about.. The W.I.P.thread and stuff,,,was a hoax.. SMWC took the down without notice, and all of Carol's post that was made by the hacker was removed.. Later, Carol was banned..Sadly Because of the hackers,, Later, the same hacker preteneded to be Carol and tried to join team Vipper. Later on that year, He made a account on the Talkhaus as "Apology" and apologized to everyone.. The Rise of the False Demos.. Well, on the Brutal Mario Wiki, there was a rumor of a demo known as "Demo 9.5" This demo made everyone excited.. A user named, " Twigboy" made this wiki page.. But it was a fake demo to our dissipointment. Later on that year, A youtuber known as "WHODIDYOUTHINKIWAS" spread fake demos with fake levels of luigi worlds. These demos were known as "Skill" and "RestL" (Also, i think there is something wrong with Apology, mentally...Anyone notice the dark text in the hack? Or maybe he want us to think that.) After that, He blamed me that Carol didn't trust him with demos anymore.. But I don't beleive him... He gave up on making fake demos, I believe, becuase he couldn't do Luigi Castle.. If you are going to do a unoffical BM, you must do something amazing for Luigi Castle....He didn't know enough ASM for that.... 'So What Now?' It is 2015 and most people are still waiting for Brutal Mario.. Most people will say that Brutal Mario is dead,yet they is really 0% proof.... They are quite a few numbers of Unoffical Brutal Marios around the web.. and hoaxes.. On, SMWCentral, a user said that Carol have a Nicovideo Account and on his decription says that he works on Brual Mario on his free time.. When will Brutal Mario be complete is not known. Category:Blog posts